


Merry Stripmas

by Itislit420



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, a big pile of garbage, but not sorry enough to not post it, i am so sorry for this fic, id apologize for the title but, no, some mentions of sex but nothing too explicit, there's a not quite complete striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/pseuds/Itislit420
Summary: merry christmas here's some SHIT





	Merry Stripmas

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after listening to strip that down by liam payne for the 50th time  
> plus i was super tired  
> sorry in advance

“This one’s for you.”

Taka handed Daiya a brightly wrapped present, complete with a glittery gold bow. The hall monitor was excited as he watched the older man unwrap the package. He had never truly celebrated Christmas with his father: he thought it was a waste of time, and instead pressured the boy to continue his studies so he would be ahead of everyone else after the break. While this worked, he felt like he missed out on the memories one was supposed to make during holidays. 

But those thoughts could wait: he had to see how Daiya reacted to his present. The former gang leader grinned and pulled out a piece of cloth, his face twisting in confusion. Taka helped him unfold it and beamed. Mondo, who was quietly watching, roared with laughter, nearly colliding with the Christmas tree.

There, in Daiya’s hands, were some tight boxers with the phrase SEXXXY BABE, written in glittery silver lettering right on the ass. The hall monitor clapped his hands and bounced up and down.

“Do you like them Daiya? They’re similar to the ones you wear!” he leaned forward on his knees like a puppy. 

Daiya grimaced and put them back in the box. “How the fuck do you know?” 

“Don’t you remember?” Taka sat back and put his hands over his mouth. “When Mondo and I came in and you were-“

“Alright alright I remember now.” Daiya shoved the box away and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Mondo grinned and pulled the hall monitor into his lap, rubbing a hand over his fuzzy head.

“We ain’t letting ya off that easy, bro. Taka, tell the story.”

The small boy shifted upward and looked at Daiya, his smile growing even more.

“It was a starry Friday night…”  
…

 

“Listen. Ya gotta be quiet. My bro don’t know ya coming in and I don’t want to answer any questions. Got it?” The biker pushed against the hall monitor and planted kisses on his neck, making the smaller boy groan and tangle his fingers in the biker’s hair. The two were tired of doing their business in the backseat of Taka’s father’s station wagon. Plus, kids always-somehow-figured out what was going on and stuck their grubby faces on the window, laughing loudly and pointing. Mondo couldn’t have a bunch of dirty assholes watching him stroke his boyfriend’s dick, no matter how pleasurable the session was for both of them. 

“I’m sure if we just ask him he wouldn’t-“

“No! Just stick to my plan okay?” Mondo ran a thumb over Taka’s cheek and smiled, the kind of smile you say yes to no matter what. The hall monitor melted and nodded, his ruby eyes dazzling under the moonlight.

The two boys slowly snuck into the front door, their footsteps as light as a cat’s. Mondo put a finger to his lips and motioned for Taka to follow him, his lavender eyes lustfully eyeing the boy in the dark. It took all of his willpower not to pin the hall monitor to the wall and take him right there, but even a rough guy like Mondo knew that was rather “indecent.” Instead, he grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and they skillfully slid down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Mondo’s bedroom door.

“Mission accomplished!” The biker whispered, his hand fumbling for the knob. Just as he was about to pull Taka in, a blast of music rang through the house, accompanied with what sounded like a moan. The boys exchanged a glance, then tiptoed to the living room, where the source of noise was. To Mondo’s horror, it was Daiya performing a-not quite complete-striptease to…no one? A quick survey of the room clearly showed his dumbass of a brother was putting on a show for himself. Or was he practicing? He turned to Taka, who was watching with wide eyes. 

It was at that moment the biker remembered his boyfriend had never formally met his brother. Oh, joy.

“Hey. Let’s just go back-“

“Nonsense! I want to introduce myself!” Taka stepped into the light and cleared his throat. Daiya glanced at him, did a double take, and then screamed. He frantically shut off the music and covered his bare chest and legs. When he turned to grab a blanket, it revealed he was wearing black boxers with LIL PUNKIN written right over the ass in shiny pink letters. Mondo snorted and doubled over with laughter. Daiya whirled around, now covered, and glared at his younger brother.

“What the hell man?” he shoved Mondo into the wall and stepped on his foot. “Ya got some explainin’ to do.” 

“Me? You’re the one dancing to Liam Payne! And wearing skin tight boxers! What are ya, gay?”

The older brother stepped back and bluntly looked at Mondo, allowing the irony to sink in. 

Okay, so maybe Daiya was better at inferencing than he thought.

“I’m gay? Ya tryin’ to sneak a boy in!” Daiya gestured to Taka, who took this moment to introduce himself.

“Hello! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” he bowed deeply. “It is a pleasure to meet you! I like your underwear!” 

Daiya let out a breath and cursed at the floor. “I can’t fucking believe this.”  
…  
“I was not wearing those kinds of boxers!” Daiya shoved Taka off of Mondo’s lap and blushed, obviously lying. 

“Yes you were! But there’s no need to be ashamed! I have a way to help with your discomfort!” The hall monitor stood up and proudly yanked his pants down, startling the bikers.

“Hey babe you ain’t gotta-“

“Check it out!” The smaller boy shook his ass, showing off his gold SEXY BEAST, proudly embroidered. Daiya bowed his head in shame and Mondo slapped Taka’s ass.

“Ya look good! I’d rip those off in a heartbeat!” The smaller boy smiled and gave his boyfriend a present similar to Daiya’s.

“I’m glad! Because I got you a pair too!” Mondo stopped smiling and Daiya howled with laughter while the smaller boy pulled his pants back on. This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> have a great day


End file.
